Miles "Tails" Prower
|-|Base= |-|Classic= |-|Super Tails= Miles "Tails" Prower is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. He previously fought Luigi in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. He fought Luigi again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bentley vs Tails (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs. Tails the Fox * Tails vs Carol Tea (Completed) * Tails vs Coco Bandicoot (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Darwin Watterson * Tails vs Dexter (Completed) * Donatello VS Tails (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud (Completed) * Tails VS Foxy * Iron Man VS Tails The Fox * Jeff Andonuts vs Miles "Tails" Prower (Completed) * Kid Flash vs. Tails the fox (Completed) * Tails VS Knuckles * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Krillin * Mami Tomoe vs Miles 'Tails' Prower (Completed) * Tails VS Jimmy Neutron (Completed) * Tails vs Mario * Tails vs Mega Man (Completed) * Tails VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Tails VS Milla Basset '(Completed) * Oswald vs Tails (Abandoned) * 'Patrick Star vs Tails (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs. Peni Parker (by TheDragonDemon) * Tails vs Pikachu * Tails Vs. Proto-Man * Ratchet and Clank VS Tails * Tails VS Renamon * Tails vs Rocket Raccoon * Tails vs Tech(ACG) (Completed) * Tails vs. Tron Bonne * Tails VS Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Yoshi VS Tails * Tails vs Susie Haltmann * Guest 666 VS Tails * Tails vs Cirno As Archie Tails * Paper Luigi vs Archie Tails Battles Royale * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman (Completed) * Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale (Completed) * Team Sonic Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale With Luigi * Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails (Completed) With Sonic * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails (Completed) * Mario and Yoshi vs Sonic and Tails * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox With Sonic and Knuckles * Bergamo, Lavenda and Basil vs Sonic, Tails and Knuckles With Team Sonic * Team Sonic vs Battletoads (By Tonygameman) * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac * Team Sonic vs PJ Masks With Team Sonic Boom * Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom (Completed) * Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen * Team Natsu vs. Team Sonic Boom Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * [[Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)|Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)]] * Falco Lombardi * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Iggy Koopa * Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Mister Fantastic (Marvel) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) * Klonoa * Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Sapphie (Jewelpet) * Slippy Toad * [[Steve (Minecraft)|Steve (Minecraft)]] * 9S (Nier Automata) * Tali'Zorah * Mordin Solus * Lucky (Lucky's Tale) With Luigi * Donald Duck & Daffy Duck History With a birth defect of two tails, Miles Prower was born shortly before Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination. The mad scientist's robotic minions killed Miles's parents, making him an orphan. At the age of eight, he came across a broken biplane, which he repaired. The plane happened to be owned by Miles's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog (why he needed one was unknown). In return, Sonic brought Miles to the Freedom Fighters, and suggested to him that he could use his tails like helicopter blades to fly, earning him his new nickname, Tails. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower *Age: 11 *Height: 80 cm / 2'7" *Weight: 20 kg 44 lbs *IQ: 300 *The youngest Freedom Fighter *The Chosen One of the Ancient Walkers Twin Tails *Flight *Increases running speed *Strong enough to break metal *Combat techniques **Tail Swipe Attack **Rapid Tails Attack **Thunder Shoot Punt Offensive Arsenal *Spin Dash *Projectile Ring *Bombs **Napalm **Chu^2 **Dummy Rings **Flash Bangs *Magic Hand *Energy Ball arm cannon Support Arensal *Medi Bot *Shield Bot *Jet Anklets **Boosts flight speed *Rhythm Badge **Helps maintain balance *T-Pup remote robot Weaknesses *Fear of thunder *Fear of ghosts *Gets dizzy easily *Over-reliability on Sonic *Youthful naiveté *Lacks hand-to-hand combat skills Feats & Strengths *Top speed: 1223 km/h / 760 mph ** Minius tail support: 160 km/hr / 100 mph *Defeated Wendy Witchcart *Saved Station Square from a nuke *Defeated the Battle Bird Armada *Defeated Eggman on the ARK *Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony Death Battle Info (Fanon) History In his youth, Tails was bullied for his birth deformity. When he met Sonic, he was inspired, & joined him on his heroic quests, & remains by by his side to this day. Ever since then Tails has accomplished great things, & has grown more confident in himself (save for Sonic Forces). Background * Height: 2' 7" * Weight: 20kg (44lbs) * Age: 8-12 years old * Gender: Male * Species: Fox Powers & Abilities * Twin Tails ** His twin tails were a birth defect; specifically polydactyly ** Prehensile ** Can be swung at enemies as a weapon ** Can be spun like helicopter blades that allow for flight * Spin Dash: Spins into a ball & dashes forward, damaging all who come into contact * Homing Attack: Spins into a ball & homes in on the enemy, dealing collision damage * Scan: Scans the opponent for weaknesses, making them more vulnerable to damage * Tinker: Sabotages robotic enemies, weakening them & slowing them down * Medi Bot: Sends out a robot to heal himself or allies * Shield Bot: Sends out a robot to create a force field that guards him or his allies * Flash Bang: Throws a bomb that slows down the enemy & weakens them * Adrenaline Rush: Increases the speed & defense of himself or an ally * Dash: Similar to Sonic's Boost. Once Tails fills his Dash Meter by collecting rings, he can blast forward at high speeds, becoming an unstoppable force that destroys anything in its path * Thunder Shoot: Throws an ally as an electric ball that can damage & stun enemies * Color Powers: Can harness the power of Wisps to grant him temporary abilities * Force field: Can pull up a force field to block attacks Super Tails *Shares powers similar to Super Sonic *Enhanced speed, stamina, and strength *Nigh-invulnerability *Unlimited flight *Likely possesses Chaos Control *Summons four super Flickies to help him Equipment * Various planes ** Tornado: A red biplane equipped with machine guns & homing missiles ** Tornado 2: A stronger Tornado powered by a Chaos Emerald. Can fold its wings into an X shape to achieve higher speeds, but lacks a landing gear. ** Cyclone: A monoplane with a missile launcher. Can transform into a two legged battle mech, or a car. Mech possesses a minigun, missile launchers, laser targeting, & a Power Laser. * Sea Fox: A submarine with a drill. Equipped with torpedo launchers * Yellow Tail: Tail's Extreme Gear. A hoverboard made for high speed travel * Magic Hand: A spring-like object with a punching glove at the end. Used for close combat * Energy Ball: An arm cannon that shoots energy balls * Various bombs ** Dummy Rings: Explosive rings ** Large Bombs: Damage all enemies on screen ** Napalm Bomb: Creates a fiery explosion * Helmet: A full body shell that guards Tails from damage * Ring Boomerang: A ring that can be thrown like a boomerang * Gravity Band: Gives Tails limited gravity manipulation, allowing him to fly & make sharp turns during a race. * Miles Electric: A portable device that can translate foreign language, as well as pick up satellite information * Immunity Idol: Makes Tails immune to status effects Other Things * Can pilot planes, cars, Extreme Gear, mechs, & submarines * Extremely intelligent * Can swim * Highly athletic & acrobatic * Skilled melee fighter Feats * Can keep up with Sonic * Fought Chaos 4, Ifrit, & Knuckles * Defeated Eggman several times, as well as the Battle Bird Armada, both on his own * Built several planes, a submarine, an interdimensional ship, & a spaceship. ** However, some of these require Chaos Emeralds for power * Can move Omori, a weight that supposedly weighs 10 tons Faults *Cannot maintain indefinite flight. Tails' flight lasts between a few seconds to a few minutes before tiring out *Super Forms have time limits *Lost a duel to Rouge the Bat by her seductive kiss *Scared of thunder/lightning (not too sure) *Scared of ghosts Gallery Tails the Fox.png Miles tails prower logo by john28882-d6yeoh8.png Sonic boom new tails render by nibrocrock-d7j6znw.png Super tails sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omq9.png Miles Tails Prower.png The two tailed fox tails by nibrocrock-d84q9s4.png Turbotails.jpg TitanTails.png HyperTails.jpg baby tails.jpg|Unofficial Baby Tails (Sonic Movie) Trivia *In Sonic Adventure 2: Tails had a $1,000,000 bounty. http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/737/496/8dd.png *Ray the Squirrel was planned to be Sonic's sidekick, but the design wasn't popular enough to stay. *Tails was originally designed to be a flying tanuki; but since Mario's tanuki suit had similar flying abilities, the idea was scrapped. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sonic characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Underdogs Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants